


【乔米】你标记你的omega

by 74lingcc



Series: （abo）jondami [1]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: ABO设定, Jondami, Other, Underage Sex, jon top dami bottom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/74lingcc/pseuds/74lingcc
Summary: 单纯的，abo的h。





	【乔米】你标记你的omega

【乔米】（abo）你标记你的omega

abo

乔米

开车文

是没经验的小乔乔

没有年龄操作

无敌ooc

语言粗俗没有逻辑

避雷注意

===============================

他，不能从咬达米安的脖子里得到更多。

乔纳森的搭档是个omega，一个，曾经的alpha。

达米安在更小的时候被改造成了omega，为了活命。一场意外让罗宾瘫痪，整条脊椎的交换让他腺体退化，他的母亲似乎想让他更有用而不被成为bate而给他灌输了激素，达米安不算是个正常的omega，可他的男性器官因为omega激素的原因无法更大了，以及子宫在往性别的方向发育。

这些乔纳森能看到，通过透视的能力。

或许让两位没有更多常识跟自制力的小朋友搭档不是好事情，ao总会吸引，达米安一开始为了不被那种生理强迫的强奸而妥协被标记，但是乔纳森并非常人，他的信息素比一般的alpha要更浓郁，达米安不伦不类的味道让他觉得寡淡又新奇，无法品尝完整omega的小alpha需求更多，而罗宾则因为沾染超级小子的信息素而得到更多的便利，这种外星人的强大让很多alpha收敛对他的骚扰，或者选择乔纳森也不错，所以他决定让乔纳森彻底标记。

“你，最好别让我怀孕。”

虽然他年龄还小，可是他已经拥有可以生育的能力了，达米安冷冷看着乔纳森，他曾经的性别，他本该去标记别人，如今只能臣服在另一个更为强大的alpha之下。

“我…应该…不会…”

乔纳森被达米安呛得不知道怎么说话，他根本什么都不懂，看着塞缪尔困惑害羞的样子，达米安觉得这样幼稚的家伙至多只会遵循本能的进去。或着这个家伙连他的生殖腔在哪里都找不到。

接触标记算是一种仪式，但乔纳森因为廉耻还在不知所措状态，他只会僵硬的一直抱着达米安，时不时的亲吻他的嘴角，以及咬他的脖子。

“够了！”

难道氪星人只会这种方式？！

“你快把我的颈肉咬烂了！”

他的腺体如今肿胀不堪，达米安在喘气，omega的身体在等待alpha的进入，可对方迟钝不堪，他已经要把床单弄湿一大片了。

“噢…我应该怎么做…我要进去吗…”

乔纳森沮丧的坐正了，可他的目光盯着达米安湿润的地方，他在躲闪目光，却有些艰难。

“对……”

罗宾叹了口气，他就不应该服侍儿童。

“在这里…这个地方…”

达米安让自己撑开腿，他用手指拨开他的后穴，那里颜色淡薄，可里面是血红的一片。

“你最好别把我弄死了…乔纳森…”

没有自制力的超人类能毁灭地球。

一开始的乔纳森还在小心翼翼，他羞耻跟大脑在发热，眼睛通红却也没有漏出热视线，达米安咬着牙齿，期待他的alpha是个早泄男，他也在害怕，罗宾也是会害怕的。这是他们共同的第一次，但对方的非人类身份还是有着巨大的危险。只是后面alpha开始发挥他的本性，达米安在晕晕乎乎被那种示威而强大的信息素包围，他臣服这种力量而在下意识的压制发抖，可乔纳森开始更加的摸索，他不满足单纯的肠道，他应该更进去什么地方。

“等…”

某个封闭隐秘的地方被触碰，达米安睁大眼睛。

“等等！”

疼痛，入侵，撑胀，期待，侵略，欲望，不———达米安抓着床单想要把自己拔出来，他那里还没完整长好，十三岁的年龄生殖腔道还是脆弱敏感的地方，子宫口那里是粉红而稚嫩的一片，乔纳森能感觉到，能看到，他正专注的看着那个小口，他的阴茎挤压进去一点，达米安的甬道在搏动收缩，那种柔软的热度让他想要得到更多。

“乔纳森！”

不行！达米安根本不能挣脱出来，他被抓着腰往后面按去，乔纳森在撑开他的宫口，那种内脏被打开的感觉让他害怕，达米安浑身发抖，但alpha的信息素让他全身无力，他迫切想要说什么，但乔纳森还在他的专注里，对方模糊热切的目光有一种实体的温度，达米安热得要抓狂。

“你不能进去那里！”

“为什么。”

超级小子低声回应，他的声音没有这样的冷静跟执着过，这个alpha进入猎人的状态，他要去侵占他的omega，完整的，让达米安全身都是他的味道。

“我会怀孕！”

这刺激到了什么，乔纳森停止那种缓慢进入的状态，他的阴茎顶端彻底进入未曾被开阔的子宫，达米安被压迫得头脑眩晕，那里是他最致命的器官，乔纳森的深度让他想要喊出来。

“对…你会怀孕…达米安…罗宾…你会怀孕…”

某种不正常的狂热在蔓延，乔纳森开始兴奋，他知道达米安，他了解达米安，那样自大，嚣张，狂妄的一个家伙…他是个omega，他会因为他怀孕。

“我不能怀孕！乔纳森！你在想什么！”

“你可以的…达米安…怀上我的种子…我能保护你，我会保护你，我继承了这个世界最强大的血液，你会高兴的……”

他开始更加的把达米安朝他的怀里按去，这个长不大的小罗宾比他年纪要大，可却比乔纳森矮小，超级小子喜欢这种能够把握的体型，他把他的阴茎更多的插入达米安的子宫，在碰到最里面的苞的时候，这个还能勉强抵抗的omega全然的瘫软，罗宾把脚趾曲起来，他像是小猫一样喉咙娩着柔软而不清不楚的声音，alpha抓住了他所有的快乐，可这个小超人没有满足，他更加的去顶弄达米安的小器官，想让他的生殖腔包裹他的阴茎，这个omega生育的地方柔软又温顺，因为alpha的冲撞而泛滥艳红，达米安被操得喵喵叫，他在床单上射精瘫软，又被抱起来蹂躏。

“唔…..”

他的omega已经神志不清，乔纳森看着这样虚弱淫乱的达米安得到十分的满足，他抱紧他的小罗宾给他射精，达米安被子宫里的精液撑得几乎昏迷，他根本消化不了这种超级基因，而紧闭的生殖器腔无法让里面的东西泄露出来，乔纳森的精液让他肚子鼓胀三个小时，达米安是被撑醒的，他就连晕厥都无法好好休息，旁边有别人在窥视，达米安睁开眼睛，发现乔纳森正迷离的看着他，脸上浮现某种母性光芒。

“噢…”

他头疼，且肚皮在拉扯，达米安发现了自己的大肚子了，乔纳森也知道达米安醒来了。

“我…我很抱歉…”

超级小子以一种初为人父的神圣目光看着那个鼓胀的地方。

“我会负责的..天啦…我要当爸爸了..”

十岁的小朋友才不知道什么是当爸爸，达米安觉得想要吐，他干呕了几下，接着开始了打嗝。

“咯…不…你..咯…”

这种他被乔纳森喂饱的尴尬场面是怎么回事，达米安简直想要原地自杀，可塞缪尔还在善解人意给达米安拍背。

“你是吃了什么吗，达米安。”

他看向他空荡荡的胃部，又看向达米安被他撑满的小子宫，乔纳森停顿了几秒，他的脸更红了。

“我…咯..我要杀了…咯…”

罗宾都快要窒息了，超级小子哭丧着脸去给达米安顺背，他能感觉到他的omega很生气，但是他根本就无能为力。

“该死…咯…”

达米安死死的按着他的肚子，宫口的压迫让他勃起跟很想尿尿，可是他的生殖腔闭得严实，根本什么都不能出来。

“呜….”

他只能羞耻的去用手指想把自己打开，但是长度根本不够，达米安简直都要哭了。

“你不要哭啦，dami…”

乔纳森看着达米安那副绝望沮丧的样子只能是很抱歉的抱着达米安去给他安慰了。

“你去死…咯…别抱着我…”

达米安思维还能运作，这让他无比期望地球赶快爆炸，可他现在还只能在被羞辱折磨，而乔纳森还在他的旁边都要啜泣了。

“你..肯特，你给我…咯…”

罗宾用手捂着自己的脸不想再看到乔纳森了，他的手指颤抖的朝后穴伸去，在他的alpha面前张开腿。

“撑开我…我消化不了那个…咯..让那些东西流出来…..”

塞缪尔才意识到达米安指的是什么，他轰的一下脑子炸开，现在的乔纳森如同在太阳下暴晒了十个小时的温度，他颤巍巍的握着自己疲软的阴茎去挤压达米安的后穴，可软软的阳具滑掉了好几次才勉强进去。

“呜呜…d..你等等我勃起来…”

他的心理硬得要炸掉，可是生理的血液还没能这么快，乔纳森又再次缓慢的侵犯达米安，两人的温度高涨，黏糊又羞涩，乔纳森去透视达米安的身体，他去看那个被撑得可怜的小子宫，里面全是他的精液，被达米安软乎乎的器官包裹，舍不得放出来的样子。这种臆想让乔纳森更硬了，只是他还是很小心翼翼的去插入达米安的生殖腔，敏感部位的触碰让达米安叫出声音，他随即又咬上了嘴唇，眼睛湿润，眼尾通红。

“我..我不会进去的…”

虽然这种话说着很流氓，但是乔纳森真的在忍耐，他满头大汗的在喘气，这是他们的第二次，乔纳森在学习打开达米安的生殖腔，他把操得那里无法并拢，达米安被这种强硬做法弄射了两次，乔纳森也保持得很辛苦，他很隐忍的在达米安的肠子里射精，两人因为无比亲密的接触而同时的在哼声，在小朋友退出去后，达米安后面排泄的量简直突破耻度，这里是他得私人别墅，达米安直接一把火把这个地方烧了。

* * *

“对不起啦！”

超级小子有张可爱温暖的脸，他抱着达米安求欢。虽然他们的第一次淫乱尴尬又过于冲击，但达米安还是没有怀孕，而他还是他的omega。

“我绝对！绝对不会再进去你的生殖腔的！”

虽然那种感觉棒极了，乔纳森满脸通红，他没忍住勃起了。

“你现在的信息素能吸引五个街区的omega。”

达米安能感觉宫口还在肿胀状态，他这个年龄果然就不应该跟乔纳森这种无节制的家伙做，不…正常的alpha不会有他那样的…保持力…

“可是！可是我标记你了！”

“你还可以标记别人，乔恩宝宝，一个alpha能拥有多个omega。”

“你是生气了吗…达米安…”

罗宾真的忍不住叹气了。

“我的腰还在软，我的后穴跟宫口还在肿胀，肯特，你能看到的。”

乔纳森没敢继续说话了，只能脸红红的在旁边站着，硬得无辜又可怜。达米安无可奈何的去订购三十倍抑制剂，希望这能有效果。

end


End file.
